The Dance of Life
by Kid9535
Summary: I've basically briefly described the series as a dance. Because people keep saying that Light danced with L as a simile. It contians the characters Light, L, Kira, Misa, Takada, Mikami, Mello and Near.


A/N: I'm done, and I'm tired. I've turned the Death Note into a described dance. Very brief and this was inspired because people keep saying Light danced with L.

Edit: I changed only a few parts, so if you've read this before. Don't bother.

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

**The Dance of Life**

He heard all the excuses, ranging from 'I'm too embarrassed' to 'I just don't _do_ that kind of thing' to the ever prominent 'I can't'. The fact was, no matter who you were, healthy or sickly, old or young, thin or fat or ever paralyzed to well…non-paralyzed. You could dance.

Light knew all this. He regarded himself as observant, a keen-eye for detail, but he never knew of the dance he also had been partaking in. Till he got tired of it.

He had taken his bows when he came into this life. He danced with vigor, innocent, a care-free happy dance of life. Usually he did it by himself, a one-boy dance, sometimes it was with Death, but Death had only invited him once. Sometimes he danced with his mother, or father, or even Sayu. Maybe even occasionally with his friends. But he either danced solo or in a pair.

Slowly, as he grew, his dance slowed down to a stately waltz, full of grace, just how an upstanding young man such as himself should act. The thing was, when he danced with other people, exchanged words between steps, some were not able to keep up with his moderate yet fast tempo, preferring to slow down and enjoy life slowly. He would narrow his eyes unconsciously and wistfully wish for someone of his caliber as a dance partner.

When he found the Death Note, that small black notebook that carried so much evil it began to take form as an alter ego. Like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, he danced with Mr Hyde, unwittingly and gently, between their exchange of words between steps, Mr Hyde convinced Dr Jekyll to let him dominate the dance, he could handle it. After all, their steps were so similar. Dr Jekyll even weaved his own blindfold and he was led by the hand unknowingly into the battlefield. Or if he knew, he was much too innocent to complain or protest.

L found out and joined the dance. Entering the ballroom with grace and beauty in his steps, he never bothered to wear a tuxedo or a suit and tie. He merely entered in his casuals because he'd never actually danced with someone in person. He certainly did not notice the presence of Light, only Mr Hyde; Kira.

L and Kira exchanged words, played games between steps; their pace became fast and furious, leaving poor Light faltering in his steps. His blindfold occasionally slipped off, and when it did, it revealed some of him to L. Not just the alter ego he had created.

Time passed, the once full ballroom emptied out to precious few who stopped dancing and started to watch. The threesome was caught in their own world. The dances became faster, the music of life played like blaring music echoing through their ears. As they spoke to one another, the words dug pits, tunnels leading to hell and the exit of the ballroom. Some words became stones, shattering the glass chandeliers in the ballroom, scattering glass everywhere. L without shoes, and at a major disadvantage in the cold room without a suit and tie, he got trapped at times but always managed to stop himself from falling into the pits and tunnels of hell.

Over time, the footsteps dug an arena like area, a small dance space in the once perfect ballroom. Now the ballroom was dirty, dinghy like a torture chamber glass strewn everywhere and a small moat like area was dug around the dance area Light, L and Kira were dancing on.

A small black bridge formed once and a blonde haired girl called Misa entered the dance. She took her place in between Light and Kira. A pair of translucent glasses was made specially for her so that she could do the steps of the dance but she could not see when Kira led her astray.

Then Kira made a plan.

He exited the dance abruptly and jumped into a pit where he would lie and wait for the next intermission, yanking off Light's blindfold as he jumped.

Light with his vision cleared, helped Misa clean her glasses a bit, but could not removed the stain fully.

Light began his life-long dream of an equal dance with a friend. Misa didn't count.

For a time, Light was happy, Light was content. And so was his dance partner L.

Sure they still dug holes and pits for the other at times, but L had also attached him and Light together with a pair of handcuffs, that way when either fell down, the other would have to pull him back up. It was no longer a matter of life and death.

Then the Higuchi fireworks came and signaled the return of Kira.

As he jumped up out of the pits, he allowed one last dance with L for Light before he shoved back the blindfolds to their usual place and thrust L off into the tunnel he had been specially making for him.

With him, the handcuffs that binded L to Light had not yet been removed, L took Light too. But he had had the torture of watching his equal suffer first before he was dragged in soon after.

Kira just smirked as he watched them both leave.

Slowly, Near and Mello took their entrance of the dance area by a small crumbling bridge L had built for them. Kira growled as they joined hands with them and forced him into a contradictory dance. Mello was wild and demanding while Near was cold and calculative, Kira had to work both ways to meet both their demands.

He created another small black bridge with the Death Note and Mikami entered the area, and he was followed by Takada. Misa was thrust out and made to watch. All the time, her vision got worse adn worse.

Takada took Light and Mello's hand and tried to keep balance and Mikami grabbed his God's hand and Near's and tried to distract.

They kept this up for sometime before Takada pushed Mello down who grabbed her as he went and she grabbed Kira's leg. Mello then sliced his leg clean off without Kira even knowing. They both fell to the pits of Hell.

Near then joined hands with Kira and forced him into a fast paced fox-trot. Mikami tried to slip a blindfold over Near but it wouldn't quite fit and he fell down instead. Kira lost balance and Near let go of them both and gave them a quick shove before them toppled over the edge.

Kira grabbed the edge of the arena, blood gushing out of wounds and screaming and crying out names and curses. Near regarded this indifferently and the area where Kira had grabbed on slowly crumbled and he fell to Hell.

All Near could do was watch as his friends and enemies fell one by one.

He sat down and made the place as homely as he could, tucking one knee beneath his chin and twirling a clump of his silver hair. He made the best of what he could, a toy dance, all alone on the cold hard marble floor in the middle of a battered room strewn with glass and dug with tunnels that were filled up but scarred the place.

Misa's glasses were finally removed and when she saw her precious Light had finished his dance forever, she took her bows immediately and jumped in after him.

Near wanted another ballroom, so he finished his lone nutcracker suite and exited the room; throwing two small black notebooks into the last openings of the tunnels before they too were covered up.

Above him, out of the hole in the ceiling of the ballroom, a lone black figure flew and disappeared into the night sky slowly turning to dawn, loud throaty laughter trailing behind him.

The End

A/N: Please review. And excuse the crappy title.


End file.
